russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskul Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter
IBC News Posted at Jan 07 2017 09:58 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (for book), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook) MANILA -- As the opening salvo for 2017 with a bang with school bells and opens its first day of classes, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced very first primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ) sitcom, trended on microbloging site Twitter as it aired its pilot episode on Saturday night. With the hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere, the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom starring Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Tonton Gutierrez among the top trending topics on the microblogging site where the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol showcases each of Iskul Bukol girls, the setting, learning environment, public high school teenagers and female teachers were introduced. The pilot episode of Iskul Bukol opened with the story of the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano) and Keith (Cruz), who woked up at the girls' bedroom in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones through social media where they post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of school at Diliman High School. After the intro, before their first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Joyce (Abestano) and Keith (Cruz), while Cacai (Cacai Bautista) is the nanny and maid of Keith. At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Joyce and Keith when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when her father Rommel (Gian Sotto) learned her parents which Raisa is involved of particularly in front of her friends and classmates. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton greets Rommel as he meet Raisa who introduced her with Joyce and Keith are their high school classmates and ready for the first day of school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu), the high school principal of the public high school and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa). the resident high school teacher meets the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and his mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez) in the first day of school while waiting for Barbie (Barbie Imperial). Meanwhile, the Escalera sisters and Raisa are the three high school girls involve to study at Diliman High School as they learn a beautiful high school girl Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson), along with Alexa (Mianne Fajardo) and Gabbi (Sajj Geronimo). The Escalera sisters learned with Raisa in a classroom where they posted in social media. Joyce and Keith meets another high school classmate Alyssa (Chantal Videla) with their high school boys like Justin (Justin Ward), Harold (Harold Rementilla), Adie (Andres Muhlach) and Luis (Nathaniel Britt), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule and Joyce posted by Patrick as she involve their classmates Michelle (Zhyvel Mallari) and Belle (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a beautiful high school teacher, Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Ma'am Alodia posted for Tonton. Ma'am Alodia learned Joyce and Patrick, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie needs Patrisha write with Adie to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object with Chester. Ma'am Alodia also meets Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), a beautiful teacher and the nurse in the school clinic. The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Barbie thought Patrisha is a beautiful high school girl as a result she got her problem. Meanwhile, Barbie also learned by Chantal with her classmate Raisa and Harold to study their Math notebook. Keith learned that Justin approached Adie to learn the subject. Then, Barbie went to the newly-renovated Aning's Coffeeteria and Aning Francia (Tess Antonio)talked abour the renovation and promotion. Outside the coffeeteria, Tonton learned Miss Tapia approached Patrisha's father Anthony (Matthew Mendoza). The Escalera sisters thought that of them was called by Patrisha. After they learned, at the Escalera house, Joyce showed there trademark with Tonton. Keith and her classmate Alexa and Gabbi learned with Raisa and Harold on the library of Diliman High School, while they approached Rommel, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Raisa thanked Principal Oscar became good manner on the help he teached with Patrick. Barbie and Raisa learned Raffy (Robby Mananquil) as a coach on the library of Diliman High School. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters and Patrick wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Tonton involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 3 iced tea for the Escalera sisters and Patrick, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school girl of Barbie. Alexa and Gabbi came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. Patrisha came happy with her classmate Joyce. In recess at Diliman High School, Barbie and Harold saw Raisa as a result they learned and asked Barbie to do a homework. Miss Tapia learned Raisa was assigned to the computer labortatory because of the public high school. Principal Oscar achieved the Escalera sisters and Patrick because of Tonton reserved 16 classmate. In the end, Tonton loves Ma'am Alodia while the Escalera sisters and Raisa managed to draw the good value with Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest, the newest Kapinoy teen star Barbie Imperial. Trended on Twitter: :Thank you so much @IBC13 and @SecaratsTalentManagementServices!!! Ganda ng first episode!! Ang Sabado primetime na yan lol#IskulBukolPremiere. :Congrats Mr. @TontonGutierrez #IskulBukolPremiere. Before the airing of the episode, Abestano, Cruz and Dayrit shared their excitement over their latest project on social media. "OH MY JOYCE! I can't wait for everyone to see Joyce, Keith and Raisa later. For tonight's episode. #IskulBukolPremiere where the three high school girls who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School," Abestano wrote. "30 minutes to go, ISKUL BUKOL na!! Excited na po ako na makilala nyong lahat si Tonton Escalera. Mamaya na po yan, pagkatapos ng PBA sa IBC 13. Sabay sabay po tayong manuod?," Abestano wrote. Tonton, Abestano (pink sando), Cruz (school uniform) Iskul Bukol, which marked the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 second runner-up, the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after the PBA games. Ma'am Alodia '#IskulBukol' :January 7, 2017 (#IskulBukolPremiere) :SHOWING Gumising ng umaga sina Escalera sisters at Raisa Ungasis, kumain ng almusal bago-mag first day ng eskwela sa Diliman High School. Oras na para-mag ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Barbie Imperial. :Simula ang unang episode ng kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom ISKUL BUKOL mamaya, pagkatapos ng PBA. :Anthony Suntay: This has been the PBA on IBC, sususunod na po ang pinakabago at ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, umpisa na! :January 14, 2017 (#IBClassmateKongKlase) :SHOWING Sit-in ka na sa klase ako sa Diliman High School nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa, napapanood ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Caleb Gotico. :The duo together with their friend Patrisha, applied and were accepted at a library room. Joyce as a cute and sassy high school sweetheart, Keith was pretty as a high school teenager and Patrisha as a pretty classmate. In the successful books, she did it and shared it with Joyce and Patrisha. The trio boasted to Raisa and the others that they got lessons of the classmates. :January 21, 2017 (#IBInstantKeith) :SHOWING Sit in ka na sa mga makukulit na klase nasa Diliman High School. Mapapanood ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Erika Mae Salas. :January 28, 2017 (#IBIskulLuv) :Mga Kapinoy SHOWING Oras na naman para maki sit in at makigulo sa Diliman High School, manonood ng ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Maxene Magalona and Francyss Abuan. :In this episode, Tonton falls in love with Maxene, who became a high school teacher at Diliman High School as Ma'am Maxene. :February 4, 2017 (#IBMyTeacherGirl) :SHOWING May bagong teacher ng Diliman High School. The Escalera sisters and Raisa Ungasis meets a new high school teacher, si Ma'am Maxene ang kanyang mga kaklase sa kabila ng kanilang mga aralin sa loob ng silid-aralan. Mapapaklitan si Ma'am Maxene bilang beautiful and smart high school teacher para mag-kilig ni Tonton Escalera, panoorin ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Francis Magundayao. :Huwag kalimutan, mamayang gabi! Abangan ang balik-Kapinoy, si Maxene Magalona bilang Ma'am Maxene ang bagong high school teacher girl. Iskul Bukol na naman! Mamayang gabi after PBA! Kita-kits mga classmates! Girls you ready! :February 11, 2017 (#IBLuvTeamPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day. Ang love team nina Cherryz bilang high school classmate nasa Diliman High School at si Rico bilang leading man. Makipagkulitan sina Cherryz at Rico ang Valentine date sa Diliman High School nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa, panoorin ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. :Mamaya na, Cherryz Mendoza at Rico dela Paz sa Iskul Bukol! Kita kits mga classmates! :February 18, 2017 (#IBKiligNiJoyce) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day pa rin. Kinikilig ni Joyce ang high school crush ako ni Patrick sa Diliman High School meets Wanbol University freshman Kenzo. Makipagkulitan si Joyce para may feeling kilig ang high school crush ni Patrick ang high school boy at Kenzo ang college boy maging boyfriend, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kenzo Gutierrez. :February 25, 2017 (#IBSeryosoNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Raisa ay seryoso pa rin! Maki sit-in na at makipagkulitan sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Dexie Daulat. :March 4, 2017 (#IB40thReunionParty) :SHOWING Keith meets Tito, Raisa meets Vic at si Joyce kasama ni Tonton meets Joey kung reunite party sa DIliman High School. Kulitan naman sina Joyce, Keith at Raisa kasama nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene kung reunite ni Tito, Vic at Joey, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, with Giann Golante. :March 11, 2017 (#IBSiTontonAtSiMaamMaxene) :SHOWING May talent night nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene sa Diliman High School kasama ang mga classmates, parents at kaibigan ngayong gabi?, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Michael Tañeca. :March 18, 2017 (#IBSmartNiKeith) :SHOWING Ang smart ni Keith kung ano ang aral ng eskwela tungkol sa battle of the brains sa Diliman High School kasama nina Joyce at Raisa. Mapapakulitan na smart ka ni Keith's brainless ang aral ng competition, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Adrian Desabille. (In this episode, Keith's IQ to hit the answer button, the three of them can still win the Battle of the Brains. At Diliman High School, the Battle of the Brains is taking place in the auditorium. The Escalera sisters and Raisa Ungasis are seated on one end of the stage, representing Diliman High School, and two other classmates sit on the opposite end of the stage, representing Capitol High School. The announcer (Ma'am Alodia) reads the first question and Keith quickly presses the buzzer, as she answer correctly. After the next round, Joyce and Keith goes backstage and told Patrisha who learns Justin while she is very proud because of a competition. After the commercial break, back at the Battle of the Brains, Diliman High School leads in Capitol Hills by 8 points. At the final question, Diliman High School and Capitol High School are tied at 99 points. The final question is one that can be about anything, and to the surprise of them all it is a question about the President Rodrigo Roa Duterte. Keith knows she can get this one, and she looks over at one of the Capitol high school girls, who looks down and reveals she is watching the Duterte adminisration. Joyce, Keith, Raisa and the other girls slow motion jump toward their respective buzzers. Keith reachers her buzzer first, and answers the question in perfect detail correstly. Diliman High School wins, and Keith is awarded a golden trophy, which she learned with Joyce and Keith who truly earned it.) :March 25, 2017 (#IBTonton'sBirthday) :SHOWING May birthday party ni Tonton kasama ang high school classmates at teachers ng Diliman High School nasa Aning's Coffeeteria. Mapapakulitan ni Tonton ang birthday kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Veronica Duterte. :Mga classmates! Dahil Sabado na naman, huwag kalimutan panoorin mamayang gabi ang birthday treat ni Tonton Escalera sa Iskul Bukol! Tuwing Sabado ng gabi, pagkatapos ng PBA! :April 1, 2017 (#IBJoyceIsDaWinner) :SHOWING Summer class ready, may winner ni Joyce sa Diliman High School mula running race hanggang volleyball game para mag-winner. Mapapakulitan si Joyce kung magaling winner namin, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na!. Tonight's guest: Erika Padilla and Kyline Alcantara. (Joyce Abestano, Patrisha Samson and Chantal Videla (Team Joyce) vs. Kyline Alcantara, Zhyvel Mallari and Lorin Gabriella Bektas (Team Kyline) (with Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo as Joyce's classmate/friend)) :April 22, 2017 (#IBSummerPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong tag-init, sila ay kulitan nina tatlong high school girls Joyce, Keith at Raisa sa Diliman High School. Sila ay pupunta sa ating 3-day summer vacation para mag-swimming sa Larossa Capitol Hills for summer girls fun, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Jervy delos Reyes. :April 29, 2017 (#IBFitNiJoyce) :SHOWING Ngayong tag-init is a fitnesskwela, may sizzle summer hot ni Joyce maging fit dahil may sit-up at treadmil ng workout bago mag-Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Joyce para mas fit talaga, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Raphiel Shannon. :May 13, 2017 (#IBArmyNiJoyce) :SHOWING Si Keith ay nakuha ni Jacob ang high school villain boy at Joyce dapat malaman kung laban upang i-save ang kanyang classmate ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan nina Joyce at Patrick tungkol sa pulis ng PNP, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Luis Alandy, Kyle Kevin Ang and Ronald dela Rosa. :May 27, 2017 (#IBBirthdayNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Tonton pupunta sa Aning's Coffeeteria para may birthday sorpresa ni Raisa kasama ang Ungasis family, samantala muna, Joyce at Keith nasa recess ng Diliman High School para may birthday surprise ni Raisa. Mapapakulitan ni Raisa para sa birthday party sa klase ng Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Margaret Planas. :June 3, 2017 (#IBCuteNiJoyce) :SHOWING Si Joyce maging cutie high school girly girl dahil sa first day of school ng Diliman High School. Mapapacute kulitan ni Joyce ang cute na aral ng Diliman High School kung pretty, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Zonia Mejia. :June 10, 2017 (#IBMissTeacher) :SHOWING Ang fabulous teacher ng Diliman High School ni Ms. Georgina, mas mag-aral nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa. Mapapakulitan kong fabulous teacher model ni Ms. Georgina sa Diliman High School tungkol nina Tonton Escalera at Ma'am Maxene, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Georgina Wilson. :June 17, 2017 (#IBBestDadEver) :SHOWING Si Tonton ang father's day kasama nina Joyce at Keith. Mapapakulitan nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene sa DIliman High School nina Ate Joyce at Ate Keith, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Saab Magalona. :July 1, 2017 (#IBManchichirit) :SHOWING Makigulo na sa masayang klase sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Achie Lim. :July 8, 2017 (#IBLagnatNiKeith) :SHOWING Si Keith ay lagnat kasi ayaw pumasok sa eskwela ngunit para mag-school clinic sa DIliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Keith na walang lagnat, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Rita Gaviola. :July 15, 2017 (#IBPuppetKwela) :SHOWING May classmate kong Ma'am Maxene may puppet ako kong may tatlong high school puppet girls sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan pala si Ma'am Maxene ang classmate ako, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Harvey Bautista. :July 22, 2017 (#IBModelJoyce) :SHOWING SI Joyce maging high school teen model girl dahil shining like a model superstar, may fashion designer stylist at model expert ni Maxine. Mapapakulitan si Joyce bilang high school teen model girl, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Maxine Medina. :July 29, 2017 (#IBNutriRaisa) :SHOWING May nutrition month agad ni Raisa para may nutrikwela sa Diliman High School pa rin. Mapapakulitan akong nutrikwela ni Raisa, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Dr. Edwin Bien. :August 5, 2017 (#IBSwerteSwerteNiKeith) :SHOWING Ang swerte ni Keith kung kanilang estudyante sa klase ng Diliman High School para magaling pa lang. Mapapakulitan ni Keith dahil swete lang kung eskwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: JC Tejano. :August 12, 2017 (#IBVolleyballNiJoyce) :SHOWING May volleyball game ni Joyce sa Diliman High School para-mag laro ni Sabrina bilang attractive high school girl. Sabrina meets Team Joyce vs. Team Lorin. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce kung laro ng volleyball hatid ni Sabrina, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Yna Uy. :Mga classmates, mamayang gabi! Eskwela-kwela na si Yna Uy bilang Sabrina ang attractive high school girl para sa volleyball team. Alamin sa Iskul Bukol! Mamayang gabi after PBA! :During this episode, Ma'am Maxene teaches Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrisha and Sabrina against Lorin and Zhyvel in a different volleyball techniques. (Iskul Bukol: Learn from the volleyball expert) (Keith (P.E. uniform), Joyce (P.E. uniform), Raisa (P.E. uniform), Patrisha (P.E. uniform), Yna (P.E. uniform), Lorin (P.E. uniform), Zhyvel (P.E. uniform), Maxene, Robby) :(Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Patrisha Samson and Yna Uy (Team Joyce) vs. Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Zhyvel Mallari (Team Lorin) (with Chantal Videla, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo as Joyce's classmate/friend)) :August 19, 2017 (#IBGirlsSaMall) :SHOWING Si Keith at Raisa kasama ni Ma'am Alodia para may pupunta sa Esculta, samantala, si Joyce tuloy na aral ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan nina Keith at Raisa kasama ni Ma'am Alodia nasa mall at si Joyce nasa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Marvin Agustin. :In this episode, Keith Escalera, Raisa Ungasis and Ma'am Alodia visits the city of Esculta Manila. :September 16, 2017 (#IBInstantJoyce) :SHOWING May instant kwela ni Joyce tungkol sa Diliman High School para mag-instant aral ng Teen Week kasama si Patrick. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para mag-instant kwela tungkol ni Patrick, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Jacob Clayton. :In tonight's episode of Iskul Bukol, Diliman High School Teen Week was lead by Joyce and Patrick. :September 30, 2017 (#IBMyTeachersDay) :SHOWING Ngayong World Teachers' Day (October 5), umpisa na ni Teacher Alodia para may teacher's day nasa klase ng Diliman High School kung aral nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa kasama ni Tonton para may kilig ni Ma'am Maxene, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Renz Aytona. :October 7, 2017 (#IBOverfitNiJoyce) :SHOWING Si Joyce kung aral ng Diliman High School tungkol sa overfit para sa MAPEH. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce kung overfit kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Denise Canlas. :In this episode, Keith learned Joyce who must be Patrick's selfie at the bathroom, help Ma'am Maxene with her presentation at the classroom, and saw Denise an angry girl, all at the same time. :October 14, 2017 (#IBKwelaGirls) :SHOWING Sinamahan nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa ang kanilang school play sa Diliman High School para may Kwela Play. Mapapakulitan ang high school girls para may school play, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Belle Mariano. :October 28, 2017 (#IBTakotKwela) :SHOWING Ngayong Halloween, takot ka-eskwela nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa kung aral ng Halloween sa classroom ng Diliman High School. Papapakulitan na takotan-kwela ni Keith naging Nega-Keith, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Oyo Boy Sotto and Aaron Rosario. :November 4, 2017 (#IBJoyceParty) :SHOWING Si cute and sassy high school Joyce Escalera magiging 15th birthday surprise party sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para sa birthday surprise party, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Ryan James Bacalla. (in this episode, the one and only Joyce Escalera) :In this episode, Ma'am Maxene learns a birthday party for Joyce at Diliman High School. :November 11, 2017 (#IBFunnyRaisa) :SHOWING May laughter ka ni Raisa para mas kulitan sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan ni Raisa magiging funny laugh kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Guest: Jayda Avanzado. :November 25, 2017 (#IBMa'amMaxene'sParty) :SHOWING May birthday party ni Ma'am Maxene sa classroom ng Diliman High School kasama mga classmates, teachers at parents. Mapapakulitan ang birthday party kwela ni Ma'am Maxene, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Robby Mananquil. :December 30, 2017 (#IBNewYearKwela) :SHOWING Nakapatos na 2017 at umpisa na 2018! Mga classmates at teachers sa Diliman High School kung celebrate new year's eve. Mapapakulitan nina Tonton Escalera at Ma'am Maxene para mag-new year kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Diether Ocampo. :February 10, 2018 (#IBOhMyJoyce!) :SHOWING Oh My Joyce!, ang aral ni Joyce ang high school girl ngayong Valentines Day. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce ang love na love kung kulitan-kilig ni Patrick, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Andrea Brillantes. :February 17, 2018 (#IBJSProm) :SHOWING Valentine is a prom night. Sila ang Diliman High School classmates para-mag attend ng JS Prom. Mapapakulitan pa rin nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene maging romantic couple dahil para sa high school night at perform ni Via para sa prom night, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Via Saroca. :Huwag kalimutan mamayang gabi! Ang Powerful Diva Via Saroca perform ng JS Prom sa Iskul Bukol! Mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this episode, Joyce, Keith and Raisa takes Patrick, Chester and Joey to her JS prom. :March 10, 2018 (#IBAndrea'sBirthday) :SHOWING May birthday surprise ni Andrea sa Diliman High School kasama ang high school classmates, teachers at parents. Mapapakulitan ang birthday kwela ni Andrea, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kylie del Rosario. :Mga classmates! Tuwing Sabado na naman, huwag kalimutan panoorin mamayang gabi ang birthday treat ni Andrea Garcia sa Iskul Bukol! Tuwing Sabado ng gabi, pagkatapos ng PBA! :March 25, 2018 (#IBTonton'sParty) :SHOWING Birthday party kwela ni Tonton Escalera kasama ang high school classmates at teachers ng Diliman High School nasa Aning's Coffeeteria. Mapapakulitan ang birthday celebration ni Tonton para sa birthday party, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Aneeza Gutierrez. :April 14, 2018 (#IBSummerKwela) :SHOWING Summer kwela ngayong tag-init, kulitan naman nina Escalera sisters at Raisa Ungasis kasama ang mga parents, mga classmates at teachers ng Diliman High School pumunta sa Water Fun Fairview. Nakakakwelang tag-lamig ngayong summer kwelang tag-init, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Rizza Diaz. :April 21, 2018 (#IBWorkoutNiKeith) :SHOWING Tag-init is a workout kwela, si Keith maging workout tungkol sa exercise bago-mag Diliman High School para mag-summer remedial. Mapapakulitan ni Keith para mas kwelang workout routine, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Janina Vela. :May 12, 2018 (#IBReadySetJoyce!) :SHOWING Ready na ba sa parlor game ng Dimilan High School ni Joyce bilang high school contestant na hatid nina Keith, Raisa at Patrisha as a team kung saan ang mga high school girls lumalabag sa isa't isa tungkol sa paglaban nina Stephanie, Michelle at Belle. Mapapakulitan si Joyce para mag-team challenge, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Stephanie Bangcot. :In this episode, Joyce, Keith, Raisa and Patrisha compete on a game show against Stephanie's team. (In this episode, the other girls walks out and Joyce says they do look perfect. The first event is a limbo contest. Joyce says they have to play together. In which, Stephanie's team start fighting and fail. Joyce and her girls complete the limbo perfectly. Stephanie complains, but Michelle stepped on her toe. In the audience, Tonton says Joyce is doing a good game, and Keith says they picked her. The next event is to make a human phyramid. Stephanie's team starts arguing again and fail. Joyce's team passes and score more points. Ma'am Alodia give Joyce's team a question to answer. They got right and receive 5 points. Tonton showed Joyce's team that the game is set to defeat Stephanie's team. The next event is questions, but the girls has to get through an obstacle course. Stephanie's team is having a hard time, but Joyce's team makes it. The questions start and Joyce's team got all five right. There is only one more event, the tug-of-war. The girls start tugging, Stephanie's team starts arguing and are defeated. Joyce's team wins the game.) :June 2, 2018 (#IBJoyceMeetsJulia) :SHOWING Balik-eskwela agad. Kinikilig ni Joyce ang high school girl ng Diliman High School meets Wanbol University sweetheart Julia Abestano tungkol sa aral nina high school girls Keith at Raisa. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce kung kinikilig ni Patrick ang high school boy at ang college sweetheart Julia magiging bestfriend, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Julia Barretto. :Mga classmates, balik-eskwela na ni Julia Barretto bilang Julia Abestano ang college sweetheart ng Wanbol University at ang bestfriend ni Joyce sa Diliman High School. Panoorin ng Iskul Bukol, mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this episode, Julia is a college student of Wanbol University attends to pair her bestfriend on her high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. :June 16, 2018 (#IBMaximumTonton) :SHOWING Father's day is a maximum daddy kwela ni Tonton Escalera para sa Parent-Teen Picnic Games ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Tonton para mas maka-boost ni dad's performance, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kristoff Meneses. :June 23, 2018 (#IBMyDearJoyce) :SHOWING My letter sender ni Joyce para mag-write ng e-mail ni Patrick tungkol sa classroom ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para mas send ako ng letter, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Franchesca Salcedo. :In this episode, Joyce Escalera is writing an e-mail to Patrick Loyzaga for the letter at Diliman High School. :July 7, 2018 (#IBMaamMaxeneVsMaamBianca) :SHOWING Si Ma'am Maxene tungkol sa challenge ni Ma'am Bianca bilang kontrabida dahil paglaban sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Ma'am Maxene at Ma'am Bianca ang face-off kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Bianca King. :In this episode, Ma'am Amanda challenges Ma'am Bianga to a round fight at Diliman High School after Ma'am Bianca gets on her last nerves by picking on her once too many. :July 14, 2018 (#IBLuvKoSiJoycePart1) :SHOWING Sweet naman ni Joyce sa Diliman High School, kilalanin ako si Wanbol University freshman heartthrob Kit ati si cute and cassy high school girl Joyce sa DIliman High School kasama si high school classmates Keith at Raisa, at siyempre ang high school crush ni Patrick. Mapapasweet kulitan sa ating two-part special episode kasi ang aral nina Joyce at Patrick kung high school love, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kit Thompson. :In this two-part special episode, Joyce falls in love with Kit, a college freshman of Wanbol University who attend to pair his bestfriend because of his very popular high school boy Patrick as a crush on his high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. :July 21, 2018 (#IBLuvKoSiJoycePart2) :SHOWING Sa ating part two episode, mas nakalaro ng volleyball ni Joyce sa Diliman High School pati sa high school volleyball team kasama nina Keith at Raisa kasi ni Wanbol University freshman heartthrob Kit. Mapapasweet kulitan naman ang high school love nina Joyce at Patrick pati ni college student Kit, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Thompson. :July 28, 2018 (#IBNutriKwela) :SHOWING Ngayong Nutrition Month, may nutrikwela nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa sa Diliman High School, kilalanin ni Easy Balidosa magiging good friend nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene para sa annual nutrition month celebration sa Aning's Coffeeteria, sina Michelle at Belle umpisa na ang annual nutrition month celebration naglaban nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa. Mapapanutrikwela ang nutrition month showdown para sa high school girls, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sam Y.G. and Vincent Santos. :Mga classmates, napapanutrikwela ni Sam Y.G. bilang Easy Balidosa ang good friend nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene para sa annual nutrition month celebration sa Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School. Panoorin ang Iskul Bukol, mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this Nutrition Month episode, Michelle and Belle started an annual nutrition month celebration to determine which species gets high school girls, this year. Aning Francia learned Tonton and Ma'am Maxene for their recipe showed the Escalera sisters and Raisa for making fruits and vegtables at Aning's Coffeteria, and Michelle and Belle are determined to make sure they make the Escalera sisters and Raisa by learning the nutrients and cheating the real high school girl bullies out of the competition. At the Nutrition Month contest at Aning's Coffeteria near Diliman High School, Tonton, Aning Francia and Easy are the judges of the annual nutrition month celebration. :(Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit (Team Joyce) vs. Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Zhyvel Mallari (Team Lorin)) :(#IBJoyceNaku!) :(#IBIsaDalawaTalon!) :(#IBKeithForPresident) :(#IBPartyParty) :(#IBSeriouslyJoyce) :(#IBJoyceAtWork) :(#IBEskwelaKwelaGirls) :(#IBFunnyKaJoyce) :(#IBSlumberParty) :(#IBScaryKwela) :(#IBPatientNiKeith) :(#IBBestFrenemies) :(#IBRainOrShinyKwela) :(#IBMaamBiancaVsMaamBianca) :Arrgh! spongebob :Tommorow Boys jimmy neutron (led by Joyce) :TV commercial (led by Joyce) :Kung Timmy the fairly odsparents (led by Patrick) :You Doo the fairly oddparents (led by Patrick) :The Algae's Always Greener spongebob (led by Patrick) :walking small spongebob (Joyce for the volleyball) (at the end, spongebob volleyball) :opposite day spongebob (Keith's birthday) (with Joyce and Raisa, Tonton and Maxene) :Timmy the Barbarian the fairly oddparents (led by Tonton) :MuscleBob BuffPants spongebob (led by Joyce) :Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost spongebob (led by Joyce) :Odd Pirates the fairly oddparents (led by Joyce) :Boosy Boots spongebob (led by Mr. Fu) - In this episode, Maja gets a decorate a :Clams spongebob (led by Patrick) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Timmy in 2D the fairly oddparents (led by Joyce at recess in Diliman High School) (#IskulBukolScaryKwela) :fabulous girl high school (Girl Games Mix)/high school friends/school time/fashion high school dress up/cute school girl/school race/charming high school/school girl/algebra/too cool for school/ (principal, prncil, proret, question, math, learn, student, exam, test)